Cold Lonely Streets
by Katlover98
Summary: Omega John would do anything for his pups, including walking the cold streets to make money to buy medicine for his sick child. No Wincest


**Hi everyone, so I've been craving Bottom! John fics for a while now and could only find a few (mostly written by the same author). Don't get me wrong they were so good but it wasn't enough. So I decided to write my own fic with bottom John in it. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Kinks: Prostitution, prostitute!John, bottom!John, bondage, Omega! John, blow jobs, edging, orgasm denial/delay**

 **NO WINCEST!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizable characters. Enjoy**

 **All mistakes are my own**

John walked the dark, lonely street. He was shivering. It was no surprise he was cold, it was the middle of November and he was wearing tight and revealing clothes that exposed more than covered. He stood at a corner where there was less competition and tried to look inviting and fuckable. Of course, it didn't really matter because of what he was. He was Omega. It was rare for Omegas to have sex with multiple Alphas or Betas as they were more hardwired to just love one. It was even rarer for an Omega to be a whore.

His Alpha was gone, though, and his pups needed food and medicine. Especially right now as his youngest, Sam, had gotten an infection and had a cold. The doctors said it could easily turn into pneumonia if John didn't buy the antibiotics for Sam to take. For the meds he needed money and the fastest way to get some was to hustle the streets. He was hoping to get a good amount of customers so he could also move Sam to a cleaner, better motel room. Hell, if he did well he could probably rent an apartment somewhere until Sam got better. It might take a few days or weeks but he would do it. He'd do anything for his pups.

"Hey, beautiful," John looked up and saw an overweight Alpha in his car, his body leaning towards the passenger window. John put on a smile, hoping he looked inviting rather than threatening.

"Hey handsome, looking for a good time?"

The Alpha smiled and took off his hat to reveal his bald spot, "How much for a pretty Omega like you?"

John smiled and leaned over the window, "Ten for a hand job, thirty for a BJ, a hundred for a fucking and two hundred and fifty for a knotting. If you want to do," John paused and licked his lips, "other stuff to me we'd have to talk price."

"Don't have to, sweetheart, just want a good knotting. Hop in."

John opened the car's passenger door and got in. The man pulled up to the alley that was only a few feet away and started unzipping his pants. John had put on an Omega condom which could be used multiple times a day so as to not have to rely on his clients. After all, Alphas only thought with their knots most of the time.

The guy kissed John but he pulled away, "Payment first, hot stuff."

The guy smiled, "Hot and smart."

He took out his wallet from the back of his pants and gave John the money. He quickly counted and stuffed it in the back pocket of his pants and got down to business.

He took off his pants and got the Alpha hard with his hand. Afterward, the Alpha got impatient, got a hold of John, and put his face down on the seat of the car. John could see crumbs and empty beer cans on the floor of the car. Have some pride, man.

This particular Alpha seemed to love a responsive Omega so John went through the motions. He groaned and moaned when he had to and made sure the Alpha enjoyed his ass.

"Oh Alpha, you're so big, harder, faster, please. This filthy Omega needs your knot, Alpha."

"Yeah, I'll give you what you need you needy Bitch."

And 'round and 'round' it went until the Alpha's knot caught and John was tied for almost an hour with a complete and utter stranger. The Alpha had played with John's cock to make sure he came alongside the Alpha. Even though he did, it didn't bring him joy. The Alpha played with John's body until his knot went down and then he left.

John went back to his corner.

OoOoOoOo

John had the luxury of being expensive. Usually, Beta prostitutes could only charge fifty to seventy-five dollars for a knotting and even then for seventy-five, they had to be the best. Being an Omega, though, his body was specially made to accommodate Alphas. His body made its own natural lubrication and he could take about any knot with little to no discomfort.

So, it wasn't surprising that by the fifth hour of being on the streets he already had over a thousand dollars. One Alpha had even come up to him and paid him three hundred to knot John's mouth. It had been uncomfortable but it didn't matter. Money was money and he needed that money for his pups.

Speaking of his pups, he should call Dean while he still could. Who knows how much longer he would stay out. It was only a little pass one and the clients were usually more frequent at that time. He jogged to the payphone on the corner of the street he was standing and called Dean. Dean picked up quickly.

"Dad is that you," asked a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, Dean, it's me. How's everything, how's Sammy?"

"'Bout the same. He finally fell asleep a while ago. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet, kid, it's just starting to get good."

"Hustling is going well so far?"

John had told Dean that he would go to a bar to hustle pool and play poker; he just didn't have it in him to tell Dean what he was really doing.

"Yeah, made a little over a thousand already and there are more clients now. Hopefully, I'll be home a few hours with Sammy's meds."

"That's great," John heard Dean yawn.

"You should sleep, buddy."

"Kay," came the reply, then, "Mommy?"

John's body gave a jerk. He had forbidden both of his pups in calling him mommy even though he technically was. In the hunting community meeting, unsavory characters were more common than not and John didn't want to publicize to a mostly Alpha community that there was an Omega in their midst. He knew a few Omega hunters and they always had to take extra care around strangers. They didn't have to worry about pups, though.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"What if Sammy doesn't get better?"

John could hear the fear in Dean's voice though he tried to hide it. Even though he was twelve he tried to act as the Alpha of the house. John didn't really discourage him because when John was hunting Sammy, who was also an Omega, at least had Dean to look after him. John felt like a bad mother and Omega for leaving his pups alone when he sat down to think about it.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll get the money, I'll buy his medicine and once he starts drinking it he'll get better."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Dean. Now, I have to go, I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay, mommy," John smiled, "Good night, Dean."

John hung up and let himself wallow in self-pity for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked at the mirror of a car to make sure his mating bite was still well hidden underneath the makeup.

A little over a year after Mary's death John had found himself short on cash. His pups were hungry and he only had enough for one night at a dingy motel that should've long ago been shut down. His first client had ignored his mating bite but the second one had had a field day with a mated Omega whoring himself out.

John had gotten pissed and had beaten the shit out of said Alpha. After he robbed him he went to get Sam and Dean and left town. He doubted the Alpha would go to the police not wanting to admit that an Omega had beaten and robbed him but he didn't put it above the Alpha to come looking for him. He couldn't risk his pups being beaten or worse by an enraged Alpha looking to put an Omega in his place.

He had learned from that mistake and now always covered the bite on his neck to make sure there was no repeat of that night.

At around three he had decided it was time to leave. He had made a little over four thousand and was ready to go buy the meds Sam needed and then go home to take care of his pups. He had taken five steps when a limousine stopped in front of him. A window came down to show a handsome, older looking Alpha.

"So it's true, there is an Omega selling himself."

"Sorry, I'm closed, come back tomorrow, I _might_ be here."

"Oh beautiful, I am willing to pay you ten thousand if you go back to my hotel room and let me do anything I want to you for the next hour."

John stopped walking and looked at the Alpha incredulously. No way would anyone spend that much money on a prostitute, even an Omega one.

"That got your attention, huh, sweetie?"

"How do I know you're not lying and trying to kidnap or kill me?"

The man laughed and then showed John a stack of a hundred dollar bills tied up with $10,000 written on the band holding it together. The man pushed the money towards John, "Go on, take it."

John did so with shaking hands. This would more than cover for Sam's care and medicine. He'd be able to find a small apartment somewhere and stay there while taking care of Sam and Dean. He wouldn't have to find a job or go hustling for a while. John really couldn't afford to turn this down but what if he was in danger and he left his pups alone?

"Come on, now, pretty, one hour, that's all I ask for."

John gulped and stepped into the limousine.

OoOoOoOo

John hid his amazement at the hotel suite. Just the sitting room was bigger than the motel room he had left Sam and Dean in. The bedroom was bigger still and had an ensuite bathroom complete with a tub, shower, and jacuzzi of all things.

"Want a drink?"

John looked at his current client, "Yeah, whiskey, neat."

The Alpha raised his eyebrows but gave John what he asked. John kept an eye at the Alpha while he poured his drink. The last thing John needed was to be roofied, or worse. John drank the whiskey in one go.

"So, how do you want me?"

"Straight to business, I like that. I want you naked on your back."

John stripped quickly and got on the bed on his back and his legs up like the Alpha had instructed him. Then he used bright pink ropes to bind John's legs ankle-to-thigh in a frog tie position. He then tied John's hands behind his back and made him lie down on the bed.

John actually yelped when he felt a wet mouth on his cock. John's cock was usually ignored when he was with a client and he had only had a blow job three times from three separate men. This Alpha seemed to know his way around a cock, though, and John couldn't help but wonder if the man had a kink for sucking Omega cock. John couldn't help but moan and writhe. He was just a man and any man wouldn't be able to resist having a mouth on his cock.

Just as he was going to cum the warmth was taken away and he was left wanting more. He stared at the older Alpha and was about to beg but thought better of it. He still had _some_ dignity, dammit.

The Alpha smiled, "I want you to beg pretty but not because I paid you. I want you to beg because you really want to cum and be knotted. So, Omega, beg."

Before John could even think about begging he felt a tongue probing his hole.

"Fuck," he yelled out, surprised.

He felt the Alpha chuckle and the vibrations had him squirming. The Alpha went back to licking and fucking John's hole with his tongue and John couldn't do much but take it. The Alpha obviously had much experience in eating Omegas out because not even one minute later John did end up begging.

"Oh fuck, Alpha, please, I wanna—I wanna cum, please!"

Every time John was on the razor edge of pleasure and ecstasy the Alpha would stop leaving John unsatisfied. John had literal tears in his eyes the fifth time he was left wanting more.

"Please, Alpha, fuck this Omega slut and allow this Omega to cum, Alpha, please," John showed his throat in an act of submission. At the moment he didn't care if he was acting submissive, he really needed a knot in him and to be allowed to cum. The Alpha went back to sucking John's over sensitive cock.

"Fuck, Alpha, fuck me, knot me, please!"

The Alpha laughed and the vibrations had John going crazier, "Al—Alpha, p—pl-please, I need, I—I need you in me!"

It felt like hours later before the Alpha fucked and knotted John. He came with a scream on his lips.

The Alpha untied and then spooned John before whispering, "How'd you like that, Omega?"

John was still panting but answered, "It was, wow, it was fantastic."

The Alpha chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it, I enjoyed myself, too."

John got up and decided to put on his clothes instead of acknowledging the Alpha. He was already feeling embarrassed by the way he had acted. He had never lost control like that, only with Mary. Now he was ready to leave. John had turned towards the door when the Alpha stopped him.

"My chauffeur will drop you off where we found you. Also, here's my card, call me whenever you want. I'll be more than happy to," the Alpha leered at John, looking him up and down, "receive your services once more."

John gave a curt nod, put the card in his pocket, and left out the door. He never saw the Alpha's eyes turn yellow.

OoOoOoOo

John went to pick up the prescription he had left at the 24-hour pharmacy he had left it at. He had changed out of his street clothes and had put on his regular clothes. He had decided to throw away the card from his last client. Something about the man had unnerved John and though he had made a lot of money, John had never wanted to see him again.

It was almost four thirty in the morning before he was able to get to the pharmacy on the other side of town. He never hustled anywhere near the motel he and his boys were staying at. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to take care of Sam and maybe sleep in the same bed with his pups.

God he really wanted to sleep but then as he was heading towards his room he felt his stomach grumble. Right, he hadn't eaten since the afternoon before. He turned towards the diner across the motel he was staying in and ordered breakfast. Pancakes, egg, and bacon for him and Dean and oatmeal and a fruit smoothie for Sam. John doubted Sam would want to eat but he needed to give Sam something.

John collected the bag with the food and drove across the street. He parked in front of his room and opened the door. He noticed the salt lines and was glad to see that Dean had taken precautions. He put the food down on the table and shook Dean. He was sitting on a chair next to Sammy's bed and must've fallen asleep. Dean held a shotgun loosely in his hand. The moment he felt himself move he woke up and started fighting.

"Dean, Dean, stop, it's me."

"Mom," he asked tiredly, "you're back! I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back, too, little man. How's Sammy?"

Dean frowned, "Okay, I guess, he's been coughing and whimpering all night."

John copied Dean's frown, "That's not good."

"You got his medicine, right?"

"Yeah," he went to the table and took out the meds, "I got them, mind waking Sammy up for me while I set up the table? He needs to eat before he can drink 'em."

Dean nodded and started shaking Sam awake, "Sammy, get up, dad's home."

Sam woke up and immediately started crying. John ran up to his youngest and picked him up. He rocked him while trying to quiet him down.

"Sh, Sammy, it's fine, I got you, mommy's here. Settle down, now."

Sam eventually did settle but he refused to eat the oatmeal.

"Throat hurts too much, mommy," he croaked out. John managed to make Sam take the smoothie at least but even then it wasn't even halfway done when Sam pushed it away claiming that it hurt. John sighed and gave Sam his medicine before putting him on the bed to sleep. John could bearly keep his eyes open while he ate with Dean. In the end, all three Winchesters slept on the same bed.

In a few hours John would get up and give Sam his medicine again and then he would go look for a new apartment where he and his pups could stay. At the moment, though, he fell asleep with both his boys in his arms.


End file.
